The Brew
Rear Window Brew or The Brew is a popular coffee shop in Rosewood, currently owned by Ezra Fitz. Address: 29365 Ewart Avenue, Rosewood Series |-|Season 3= In "It Happened 'That Night'," after the disappearance of Alison's body, Emily meets with Toby at the Brew. He tells her that he is remodeling the loft above the Brew, so he can live there for free. Emily meets Ezra in the Brew in "Blood Is The New Black." She needs his help in English and the book she is reading is Lord of The Flies. Emily gets a job as a barista in "Birds of a Feather." She is hired by Kevin and meets Nate there for the first time. In "That Girl is Poison," Emily's boss makes her a waitress for Jenna's birthday party, even though Emily is a guest. Toby is living above it. In "Crazy" when the girls meet in the Brew, they meet a girl who looks like Alison and also sounds like Alison. Her name is CeCe Drake, a friend of Alison who went out with Jason. In "Stolen Kisses," Wren meets Hanna at the Brew and tells her that Mona is to be relocated to another facility in New York. |-|Season 4= In "Ais for A-L-I-V-E," Ezra enters the shop. Aria is sitting at a table behind him and makes schoolwork, and when she sees him, she gets up and wants to go - as if she had not seen him. Mr. Fitz noted, however, that Aria is here and speaks to her. They talk about the situation and their relationship to Aria said goodbye to him and calls him "Mr. Fitz". In "Turn of the Shoe" the girls are talking at the brew about The Black Widow and Melissa while Spencer sets up a diagram of the night of the lodge fire with everyone's food. Mona comes in, apologizing for being late, and talking about the Ali situation. Hanna accuses her of putting Ashley's phone in Wilden's casket and the liars stand up from the table and take Hanna's side. All five girls leave the Brew to head to the RV lair where Mona wants to prove herself as loyal to the liars. In "Gamma Zeta Die!," Ella tells Aria she was heading to The Brew to meet with Zack. In "Under The Gun," Aria meets Connor (Mike's friend and new employee at The Brew) and offers him some help with his English paper. Emily is put in charge of an Open Mic Night at The Brew and places adverts around town including the police station. During the Open Mic Night Connor's car is smashed with a baseball bat and spray-painted with the word "LIAR" by someone in a ''Sharks ''hoodie. Shana Fring performs at the Open Mic Night on her violin. |-|Season 6= In "Songs of Innocence", Aria and Ezra talk about what happened to her in A's Dollhouse. Alison bumps into Lorenzo and the pair talk about Alison's time in prison. In "Songs of Experience", Spencer and Emily goes to the Brew before school, and bumps into Ezra. After she admits that she isn't ready to go back to school, he invites her to spend the day at the Brew instead. Aria is in the back room looking at picture when she comes across one of Andrew Campbell, and Ezra catches her. The two then call the Rosewood Police Department pretending to be doctors, and learn that Andrew was adopted. In "Don't Look Now", Spencer is looking for answers in Radley files, and calls Radley pretending to be a mother of a patient. She learns that all of the records were transferred to an off-base facility to be shredded. Ezra joins her and the two talk about how it is strange to be back, and how things seem different. The Brew’s new baker, Sabrina, breaks the conversation to let Ezra know that they have ran out of blueberries, and Ezra assures her that he’ll order more. After Ezra walks away to help Sabrina clean-up spilled juice, Spencer has a flashback to the Dollhouse which leads to her almost hyperventilating. When Ezra asks if she's okay she lies and says that she is. Later, Spencer asks Sabrina for some weed to help her calm her nerves. Sabrina refuses to sell as she isn't a dealer, but agrees to share it with her. Emily and Sara talk at the Brew about how things are at Sara's house now that she's back. When Spencer picks up the weed brownies Ezra catches her, and warns her that when the brownies wear-off, her problem is still going to be there. In "She's No Angel", Hanna and Mona go to the Brew and are confronted by an angry Lesli, who lashes out at Mona. The three girls argue, before Lesli leaves. Hanna and Lesli meet at the Brew later that day to talk about Mona. In "No Stone Unturned", Nicole Gordon enters the Brew looking for Emily, and meets Ezra who informs her of everything that has happened with Emily since she left. Emily later meets up with Nicole, who offers her a trip to Thailand to do what she did last time. They talk about what happened to Emily briefly, and she asks if she can bring a friend with her to Thailand. Later, Caleb and Ashley talk about Hanna and he admits her feels lost when it comes to her. That night, Aria enters the shop and sees Ezra and Nicole talking and leaves. "Of Late I Think Of Rosewood", the Liars meet up at the brew after spending five-years apart. Employees of The Brew Owner: *Ezra Fitz *Zack (formerly) Other: *Emily Fields (formerly) *Kevin *Sara *Angie *Connor *Talia Sandoval (formerly) *Sabrina (formerly) Notes *The shop's name is a nod to the Alfred Hitchcock movie "Rear Window," one of many allusions to Hitchcock films made throughout the PLL series. *This is where Zack and Ella meet. *The Liars meet CeCe Drake at The Brew. *Aria met Connor at The Brew. *The Liars frequently meet at The Brew. *In Season 5, Ezra bought the Brew and turned it into a book-store and coffee shop. *The Liars reunited at The Brew after five-years apart. Gallery pll_s3e07_21.jpg TheBrewSign.jpg The brewfg.png cd80a23f3a66512e9036b039e3ed46a0.jpg 8c38adea4529ebf0639bc61ad996e23e.jpg 52b4b6eff7e8b94b22c7f88a3ac208ac.jpg d67383db9383e86408aa0c0c6b60dbf8.jpg 520139cee85b6b39cf7eff5121b7af55.jpg The brew 3.jpg Girls at the Brew 415.jpg TheBrewNight.jpg Girls at Brew.jpg The brew.png Navigational Category:Places in Rosewood Category:Locations Category:Eating Establishments Category:Hangouts Category:Main street Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6